


Как утешить огорчённого вампира

by Edalari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edalari/pseuds/Edalari
Summary: Эпизод из жизни оборотня и вампира.Написано на заявку: Душе моей не хватает всяких мифических существ. Хоть русалки, хоть кентавры, хоть вампиры с оборотнями. Можно первую встречу, можно просто зарисовку «семейного быта» с тем же вредным Шерлоком-русалом или любящим поваляться пузом кверху Джоном-оборотнем.Текст написан для команды ЗФБ Johnlock 2018.Большущее спасибо бетам priest_sat и Гэллинн!





	Как утешить огорчённого вампира

Джон лениво потянулся и перевернулся на спину, поджав лапы и подставляя яркому полуденному солнцу живот. Лёгкий ветерок поглаживал мягкую серую шерсть. Крыша была тёплой, снизу доносились гудки машин и шаги прохожих, но даже если бы кому-то пришло в голову посмотреть вверх, то он не увидел бы греющегося на солнышке волка. Три этажа, дымоходы, антенны... 

Хотя никто бы и не удивился. Большинство оборотней стремились жить на природе, но и в городах их было не так уж мало. Меньше, конечно, чем, к примеру, вампиров. 

Джон сонно вытянул лапы, перевернулся, встряхнулся и скользнул в чердачное окошко. Дошёл почти до двери, трансформировался, пригнув голову, чтобы не стукнуться о балку, и вышел на лестничную площадку. Там на старом сундуке лежали его джинсы. Одеваться не хотелось — кожа всё ещё хранила солнечное тепло, — но Джон всё же натянул брюки. Он не желал шокировать миссис Хадсон, если ей вдруг вздумается подняться наверх. В глубине души Джон подозревал, что старая ламия и не такое повидала за свою долгую жизнь. Ещё он подозревал, что если миссис Хадсон увидит его голым, то шокирован будет он сам. В общем, Джон старался не задумываться об этом и не ходить нагишом. 

Он спустился на второй этаж, вошёл в квартиру и настороженно принюхался. Пахло кровью и вампиром. Джон, крадучись, прошёл в середину гостиной. 

Вампиры не слишком любили оборотней. Жестокие войны на истребление остались в далёком прошлом, но время от времени общины «зверей» и «упырей» всё ещё сходились в кровопролитных драках, а при убийстве существа иного вида подозреваемыми автоматически становились древние враги. 

А ещё вампиры умели делать всякие странные штуки, например, превращались в стаи летучих мышей или в туман. Джон видел — жуткое зрелище, завораживающее, но всё равно жуткое. 

Сверху раздался чуть слышный шорох ткани о ткань. Джон молниеносно развернулся, раскинул руки и присел. И рухнул на пол, спиной на ковёр, поймав в объятия долговязое тело. 

А некоторые вампиры умели ходить по потолку, напрочь игнорируя гравитацию. 

— Попался, — злорадно ухмыльнулся вампир, оскалившись, и припал ртом к шее Джона. 

Мягкие губы нежно прижались к коже прямо над бьющейся артерией. Джон вздохнул от удовольствия, ощутив тёплый влажный язык, медленно прошедшийся от его ключицы до уха. 

— Ты на вкус, как... солнце, — чуть удивлённо выдохнул Шерлок, приподнявшись на локте. 

Джон моргнул. Вампиры почти не чувствовали запахов, однако могли ощущать миллионы оттенков вкуса, совершенно недоступные прочим видам разумных. 

— Скучаешь по солнцу? — растерянно ляпнул Джон и тут же пожалел о сказанном. 

Шерлок поднялся на ноги так быстро, что оборотень едва заметил сам процесс его перехода из лежачего состояния. 

— С чего бы? — ледяной тон сказал Джону гораздо больше, чем слова. 

Шерлока обратили пятнадцать лет назад, когда ему было всего двадцать три. Вампиры редко обращали молодёжь, обычным сроком были тридцать пять — сорок лет, когда претендент достигал максимального уровня умственного и физического развития, а также успевал завести ребенка. Но Шерлок, последний и единственный потомок клана Холмсов, в свои двадцать три года почти умер от передозировки наркотиков, и у патриарха клана не было выбора. Майкрофт Холмс слишком ценил необычный ум своего пра-пра-пра- и ещё сколько-то раз пра-правнука, чтобы позволить ему так нелепо уйти. 

У самого Джона в присутствии старшего Холмса зубы непроизвольно трансформировались в клыки — такая аура опасности исходила от него. А встречаться приходилось регулярно: Майкрофта очень интересовала необычная связь младшенького с оборотнем. 

Джон поднялся с пола и подошёл к Шерлоку, сердито звеневшему на кухне пробирками. Осторожно обнял сзади одной рукой, второй чуть оттянув воротник, и прижался губами к выступающему позвонку. 

— Прости, — шепнул он и снова поцеловал его шею. — Прости. 

Шерлок редко вспоминал о том времени, когда был человеком. Эти воспоминания вызывали вспышки раздражения или злости. Шерлок хотел курить — и не мог, потому что не чувствовал запаха, а вкус дыма теперь был омерзителен. Наркотики на него больше не действовали. Он почти не мог есть, потому что чувствовал вкус рук того, кто готовил пищу, а необходимость постоянно пить кровь его просто выводила из себя. Когда Шерлок увидел, что не отражается в зеркале, то разбил его и осколком попытался перерезать себе горло. 

И обнаружил, что таким примитивным способом вампира не убить. Тогда он заинтересовался другими — как известными, так и неочевидными способами убийства. Собственно, этот интерес его и спас, превратив из химика в детектива. 

Джон узнавал всё это постепенно: что-то — из намёков Майкрофта, что-то — из оговорок самого Шерлока, что-то — из разговоров с инспектором Лестрейдом. Лестрейд тоже был оборотнем, серебряным лисом, и общение с ним было для Джона гораздо более комфортным, чем с вампирами, пусть один из этих вампиров и стал ему сначала соседом, потом другом и, наконец, возлюбленным. 

Но Джон даже не подозревал, что Шерлок мог тосковать по солнцу. 

— Не мешай, — угрюмо сказал вампир, дёрнув плечом. 

Джон расстроенно отошёл на пару шагов. Шерлок уселся за стол, и через секунду в кухне невыносимо завоняло чесноком. 

— Господи, что это?! Что ты делаешь?! — Джон зажал себе нос и вылетел в гостиную. 

Там он распахнул окно и наполовину высунулся на улицу. 

Шерлок вскрикнул от боли, и Джон в ужасе оглянулся. Вампир, вскочив с места, тряс рукой, а на столе прямо у микроскопа дрожал солнечный зайчик — отражение луча от окна с противоположной стороны улицы. 

Джон побледнел, быстро задёрнул штору и подбежал к Шерлоку. 

— Прости, Шерлок, прости меня! 

— Ты испортил мой эксперимент! — злобно крикнул Шерлок. — Ты всё портишь! 

— Да чёрт с ним, с экспериментом, покажи, что с рукой! 

— Отстань! 

Джон не успел даже моргнуть — Шерлок просто исчез. Хлопнула дверь спальни, скрежетнул замок. Джон медленно опустился на стул, с которого вскочил Шерлок. Что за грёбаный неудачный день! 

Солнечные зайчики, милая детская игра, для вампиров была невероятно болезненной пыткой. Отражённые солнечные лучи не сжигали дотла, как прямые, но оставляли болезненные ожоги, при длительном воздействии прожигая насквозь и кожу, и мышцы, и кости детей ночи. Шерлок сейчас чувствовал то, что ощутил бы Джон, плеснув себе на руку кипятка, да не пару капель, а полную чашку, к примеру. И оставалось только надеяться на то, что Шерлок не вляпался ещё и в чесночный сок, с которым экспериментировал. 

На чеснок у вампиров была сильнейшая аллергия. Не зря одним из старейших способов уничтожения вампира было набить ему в горло чеснок во время сна. Ураганный отёк гортани и лёгких — и несчастный задыхался. Очень долго и мучительно, потому что жизненные силы вампиров огромны. Но не бесконечны. 

Джон устало потёр лицо и поднялся. Нужно было отмыть чесночный сок со стола, собрать осколки пробирок и постараться не разбить оставшиеся, иначе Шерлок его просто убьёт. 

В поисках новой губки Джон полез в шкафчик под раковиной и увидел баллончик жёлтой краски. Он стоял там не меньше года, со времени расследования в Китайском квартале, краска, наверное, уже засохла...

Джон моргнул. Выпрямился. Спохватившись, достал губку и принялся оттирать стол, попутно обдумывая странную идею, которая пришла ему в голову при виде краски. 

Абсолютное безумие. 

Закончив с уборкой, он вытащил баллончик и потряс. Внутри что-то бултыхалось. Джон опробовал его на газете — после пары нажатий пульверизатор наконец выдал нормальную струю. Оборотень поморщился из-за ударившего в нос запаха. 

Но в конце концов, что он теряет? Шерлок и без того обижен. Если обидится ещё сильнее... Ну, Джон поспит наверху пару недель. Или месяцев. Это, конечно, будет очень печально. Но если получится... 

Джон задумчиво встряхнул баллончик ещё пару раз и осмотрелся. Над диваном будет лучше всего. 

— Что ты де... 

Джон мысленно торжествующе усмехнулся — он очень надеялся, что Шерлок выберется из спальни, услышав непривычные звуки. У вампиров только с запахами проблемы, все остальные чувства у них развиты до крайности, и даже есть парочка каких-то особенных, только вампирских. 

Он вдумчиво дорисовал последний луч и отступил на шаг, наткнувшись на Шерлока, оказавшегося прямо за его спиной. Тот вытянул свои длинные руки и поймал Джона за запястья. 

— Зачем? — тихо спросил вампир. 

Джон пожал плечами и скосил глаза на пострадавшую ладонь Шерлока. Ожог почти сошёл. Видно, болело действительно сильно, и Шерлок сам обработал руку заживляющей мазью. 

— Ты сказал, что я всё порчу, и я подумал — почему бы не испортить обои? 

Шерлок всхлипнул и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Джон выронил баллончик и испуганно обернулся, обнимая его. 

— Шерлок, ты что... Ты... Мерзавец. 

Шерлок хохотал, всхлипывая и задыхаясь, закусывая губы, трясясь всем телом и едва не падая. Джон придерживал его за талию, стоически терпя и хватания за руки, и постукивания лбом по голове и плечам, и похлопывания по спине. Шерлок успокоился только через пару минут. Посмотрел на стену. На Джона. Снова на стену. Его глаза сияли. 

— Джон. Ты идиот. Спасибо. 

Шерлок стиснул его в объятиях так сильно, что Джон закряхтел, потом поцеловал и уронил на диван, рухнув сверху. Джон обнял своего любимого безумного вампира и глянул вверх. Шерлок в его руках извернулся и уставился туда же. 

Они долго смотрели на весёлое ярко-жёлтое солнышко на стене, похожее на то, какие рисуют дети: кружок, точки-глаза, улыбка и много-много неравномерных лучиков во все стороны. 

Шерлок потёрся щекой о грудь Джона и тихо повторил:

— Спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> Тихонечко напоминаю, что вы можете помочь автору платить за интернет, если история вам понравилась! Номер эл.кошелька есть в профиле :)


End file.
